Let's Not Interfere
by Eon Master
Summary: Star WarsEarth Xover. Two siblings from Earth are thrown into the Star Wars Universe: Lauren and Damien. Episode 1.
1. Prologue

Let's Not Interfere

Summary: Two siblings from Earth are thrown into the Star Wars Universe: Lauren and Damien.

This was co-written with my sister, **DragonRidingSorceress**.

Prologue

Lauren looked around again. She was standing in a narrow, apparently rarely-used alley between two buildings. The building were small and squat, and the same dull, dingy colour as the coarse sand beneath her feet. The air was hot and dry, and high above, _two _suns shone down. Two parts of her mind warred; the fantasist, who firmly believed in dragons, extra-terrestrial life, and more importantly, _Star Wars_; and the amateur scientist, who knew that Earth did not have two suns, and travelling to the nearest binary system would take years at the speed of light.

'_I have no idea how…' _thought Lauren, _'but this looks like Tatooine. So, the question is, how did I get here? Is this some trick of Damien, Maddy and/or Sarah? I wouldn't put it past them.'_

A young boy came hurrying around the corner, and she forced herself not to gasp. _'That's Anakin!' _Then she caught herself. _'Unless this is a joke… then it's just some kid who looks remarkably like Jake Lloyd in Episode I'_

The Anakin-look-a-like stopped when he saw her, apparently sensing that she was confused. There was an awkward moment as they stood, staring at each other. Then, Lauren decided to break the silence. She cleared her throat. "Um, do you think you could help me? I'm kinda lost."

Looking intrigued, the boy asked, "Well, where are you trying to go?"

Lauren shook her head. "I don't actually know. I don't even know where I am."

The boy smiled grimly. "Well, if there's a bright centre to the universe, you're on the planet furthest from it."

She stared at him for a second. _'Don't tell me I've managed to find Luke-bloody-Skywalker!' _she complained to herself. _'I don't_ _want to meet him! He's the least-hot of the guys in the movies.'_

Disdainfully, she replied, "I was already fairly sure I was on Tatooine. Is this Mos Espa, or Mos Eisley?"

"Mos Espa," said the boy. There was concern in his eyes. "Are you ok? Do you have anywhere to go?"

She hesitated, before shaking her head. "Yes, I think I'm fine. But no, I don't have anywhere to go."

The boy thought for a second, and then said, "Follow me. You can stay at my place for a little while. Mom won't mind." Lauren winced at his American pronunciation of the word.

But something else also registered. _'Oh, thank God! It's not Luke! It _is _Anakin!'_

"Thank you, A-" She caught herself, changing her words from _Anakin_ to "Eh, what did you say your name was?"

The boy grinned up at her. "I'm Anakin Skywalker," he introduced himself.

'_SCORE!' _Lauren shouted mentally. Aloud, she said, "I'm Wren," extending her hand to him. "Actually, it's Lauren, but everyone calls me Wren."

They shook hands, and he led her to his house.

As he walked, Anakin glanced back at the strange girl behind him. She had pale skin, straight, honey-blonde hair and green, almond-shaped eyes. This off-worlder worried him, a lot.

* * *

Damien stared, shocked by the sight before him.

It was a fountain. There were five tiers of basins, supported by a sculpted pillar. From the top of the pillar, water was spurting up into the air before falling to fill the first tier. From there, it cascaded down to the lower levels, before reaching the pond at the base.

It was a very nice fountain. But it wasn't supposed to be there.

He leaned forwards, looking at his reflection. Confused blue eyes stared up at him from a tanned face topped by short-cropped dark-blonde hair.

He felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Put your hands up," growled a rather unfriendly voice.

Damien considered asking, "Why should I?" but decided against it. He raised his hands.

"Good."

The pressure on his back remained, and another man moved to stand in front of Damien. He wore a red uniform which looked vaguely familiar. He was pointing an odd-looking gun at Damien's chest.

"Now," he asked, "are you going to come with us quietly? We _really _want to know what you're doing in the Palace Gardens.

'_Palace Gardens!? What?' _"Yeah, I'll come. I mean, it doesn't look like I have much choice."

They then marched Damien down into a holding cell, ordering him to be quiet until someone decided to question him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Damien paced in his cell as he waited for someone to come question him. '_How did I get here?_' he thought. He glanced around again. The cell, while not large, was fairly comfortable, regarding its purpose. _'I hope someone comes soon. This is starting to get boring.'_

"You're going to answer some of our questions."

Damien turned to see a man wearing the same uniform as the guards who had brought him to the cell. He opened the door, and let himself in.

"First of all, we want to know who you are," the guard stated. Damien decided to have some fun with him.

"Yes, I'm sure you do."

Damien smiled at the look on the man's face as he struggled to comprehend the answer he received.

The man regained his composure, and growled, "Look, I'm not here to play games with you. I just want to know who you are, and what you're doing here."

Deciding to take pity on the poor guy, Damien sat on the surprisingly comfortable bed. "My name is Damien," he told the man. "But I don't know _how _I got here – or even where _here_ is!"

The man stared hard at Damien, then nodded slowly. "I think you're telling the truth." This seemed to confuse him even more. "You really don't know where you are?"

A wry smiled curled Damien's lips. "Well, I know I'm in a cell."

After a few seconds of stunned silence, a laugh erupted from the guard. "You know, I think I like you, Damien. You're at Theed Royal Palace."

Now it was Damien's turn to be stunned into silence. "Theed!? As in, Naboo? As in, Star Wars?"

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, I have no idea what you're talking for the third," responded the guard. "But I doubt it. Naboo is a peaceful planet."

Damien looked away, thinking it through. _'A peaceful planet? That means they haven't had trouble with the Trade Federation yet.' _Turning back to the guard, he asked, "You haven't had any trouble with the Trade Federation, then?"

He snorted. "What, other than their exorbitantly high prices? No. Though I hear the Senate is going to impose taxes. That'll make the prices go up even higher for us out here on the Rim."

'_The Blockade hasn't happened yet. It's just about to happen.'_ Damien thought with alarm. "I need to speak to Queen Amidala. Immediately!"

"Why?" asked the guard, suddenly on alert once more.

Damien met the guard's eyes. "I have some _very_ important information.

* * *

"You wanna see my droid?" asked Anakin, grinning hopefully up at Wren. 

Wren smiled back. "Sorry, Ani. I think it would be better if I helped Shmi clean up the dinner plates."

Shmi smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Wren. I appreciate the offer. But it's alright; go and see Ani's droid. He's very proud of it."

Wren looked to Shmi. "Are you sure?" When the older woman nodded Wren returned Anakin's grin. "Well, Ani, I guess that settles it. Show me this droid of yours."

Anakin happily led Wren up to his bedroom, near to bursting with pride.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wren leant on the balcony railing, breathing in the cool night air. It had taken all of her restraint _not _to exclaim over Threepio. She wondered how she would ever control herself the first time she saw Artoo.

She heard Shmi's footsteps approaching, but didn't turn. Shmi joined her, mimicking the leaning position. "Anakin's in bed," she said softly to her guest.

"He's a – a _bright_ boy," Wren responded. She had almost said _special_, but thought it could sound condescending.

Shmi sighed. "Yes, he his. Too bright to be stuck here." She glanced sideways at Wren. "You're an offworlder," she began hopefully.

Wren shook her head sadly. "Shmi, I'm so sorry. I know exactly what you're getting at, but I can't." Straightening, she placed a reassuring hand on Shmi's shoulder. "Don't worry, Shmi. He won't be stuck on this dustball for the rest of his life. Something will happen, and very soon," she promised. "I know it!"

Shmi gave a weak smile. "I hope you are right."

* * *

Damien bowed to Queen Amidala. It had taken ages – he'd spoken with the guard's immediate superiors, then their superiors, eventually talking to Panaka, who had decided it was alright to admit him to an audience with the Queen.

"We have been informed that you come bearing vital information," Amidala droned in the royal monotone. Damien couldn't help observing that her face was as expressionless as her voice.

Damien, after scanning her handmaidens for any sign of Padme, decided that Amidala was the real deal. "Yes, Your Majesty. You are in danger."

All of Amidala's guards tightened their grasp on their blasters. Amidala frowned, narrowing her eyes at him as if wondering if he was the threat.

Damien raised a hand placatingly. "Not _immediate _danger," he assured them. "And not from me. But there is a plan to create a blockade around Naboo."

Amidala's frown deepened. "We are a peaceful people. Who is planning this blockade?"

Damien shook his head. "I can't tell you that."

Governor Sio Bibble stepped forward. "This is ridiculous!" he snapped. "He is just wasting your time, Your Majesty." He waved at the guards. "Put him back in his cell for the night," he ordered them. "In the morning, turn him out."

Damien smirked at Bibble knowingly. With a respectful bow to the Queen, he turned and allowed the guards to escort him back to his cell.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Damien awoke to the sound of his cell door opening. He looked up to see Panaka entering. "Come with me," Panaka said briskly, guiding Damien from his cell.

He was led to the Queen's audience chamber once more. Padme Amidala regarded him suspiciously. "Your warning about the blockade proved true."

Damien turned to Sio Bibble and said with a smirk, "I told you so." He turned to face the throne once more. "The Trade Federation has made their move, then?"

A dismayed expression passed across the Queen's face. "Yes," she confirmed. "They have blockaded Naboo as a protest of the Senate's new taxes."

"Always for money, isn't it?" Damien remarked casually. Without waiting for an answer, he asked, "Have Jedi negotiators been sent to talk to the leader of the Trade Federation's blockade?"

Amidala regarded him critically. "We were not aware that Jedi representatives had been contacted."

Just then, Panaka's comlink beeped. He listened for a moment, then quickly spoke to the Queen. "Your Majesty, we have just received word that the Chancellor has dispatched two Jedi to intercede on our behalf."

Amidala turned to look at Damien. "You will remain near our person until this crisis has ended," she ordered him. Damien raised an eyebrow, but bowed in acquiescence. Next, Amidala turned to Panaka. "We shall open communications with the Trade Federation flagship."

* * *

Herded along by droids, Damien's gaze wandered to the overhead walkway, where he caught sight of three familiar figures. He made eye contact with the Padawan, who recoiled in surprise. Damien nodded slightly to show he expected them, and then averted his gaze.

The two Jedi leapt down in front of the party, as Damien had known they would. They quickly dispatched the droids, and the Gungan joined them on the ground level. Introductions were swiftly made, and the party split up. Damien continued with the Queen's party to the hangar.

He smirked, knowing that their flight to Coruscant would be interrupted by a short detour to Tatooine.


End file.
